reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feather of Rí
'The Feather of Rí '''is a sacred and royal artifact of the Féarthailte duchy in the Lanista League. It is said to grant the bearer great agility, and shield them from powers used by evil people. It is also known as the Pearl Feather. Origins The ''exact origin of the Feather of Rí is unknown, but many Skyseekers conclude it must be a divine artifact, although Wizards of Czar Garrison argue it is simply imbued with a powerful spell or Mantra. Although how it came to be is consistently argued, the first time it is obtained in recorded history was by a Harkoma sailor named Dedis. The sailor Dedis is said to have performed great acrobatic feats with it, before accidentally dropping the feather mid-jump, in which he then fell to his death. From that point, the magical Pearl Feather began to circulate. Circulation The Pearl Feather had been circulated through the Sovereign House, based in Redan, Hollen, becoming a symbol of the monarch's authority. That was the case for two generations before a robbery had the Feather of Rí stolen from the monarch and taken elsewhere. The next most notable holder of the feather was Jakob Yarnhorst, member of the banished Torpaq clan of the Hakoma. It is not known if he used it or what happened to it, but Jakob Yarnhorst had been known to carry it and treasure it, once killing a Clan Ship Captain over it. It was purportedly lost when he was killed. Property of Leon Claíomh Sometime after the battle at August Redoubt (but long before the Greenewood Revolt) Leon Claíomh began to journey the countryside. He wandered upon a shrine to Grá in the wilderness, and stayed there to rest. There, he met a prophet, who told him that 'something that quells danger' was stored in the Sean Máistir Ruins. Excited, Leon Claíomh left at first light and journeyed for days until he found the ruins. He cut down the Deorr within, and claimed the Pearl Feather. During his tenure in the Bulwark War, Leon Claíomh came to use the feather, as well as his sword Cruach ingne/Mór ingne, and the Shield of Landobar in many small skirmishes and large battles. When he was killed at the Gray Fort, only Mór ingne remained. Treasure of Féarthailte Since the end of the Bulwark War, the Feather of Rí had been reclaimed by Fiona Wright. As a sign of their victory, she bestowed the Pearl Feather onto the new Duke of Féarthailte. It then became the royal treasure of Féarthailte, and a treasure of the entire Lanista League. To this day, the Feather of Rí has been locked in the vault of Féarthailte. The Arrival in the WestCategory:Artifact At the beginning of Tempus' arrival in the west the first town he sieged was Féarthailte. By opening temporal rifts within the city and scorching the lands surround it so no one could flee the city was lost. The Duke of Féarthailte bent his knee to Tempus and gave him the Feather of Rí. In a deal the Duke made with the Beannaithe it was enchanted with mantras. The enchantment would transport Tempus to the Castle of the Blessed upon Tempus' touch. When the combined efforts of the Beannaithe failed due to a powerful ward created by the feather and Kite's Armor, Tempus was able to walk up to Suumer and split her essence into physical and mental. With Suumer's essence split, Tempus sealed her mental essence within in, allowing him to utilize the Book of Artifacts.